The present disclosure relates to a bone plate suitable for use in surgical bone operations.
In surgical treatment of bone fractures, various means such as intramedullary nails, external fixators and plates may be used. Nowadays, such plates have significant importance in treatment of upper extremity fractures, in particular. The state-of-art bone plates are available in two different designs, locked and unlocked bone plates, and may have varying geometrical forms depending on the shape of the anatomic site they are to be applied to. After having been applied to the bone, these plates do not allow adjusting the fracture line, thus a malpositioning (non-abutment of fracture ends) results in a further procedure to be performed which renders the surgery period 2 or 3 times longer. Accordingly, this situation results in a similar increase in the duration of anesthesia in a patient, and risks of complication (infection, bleeding etc.) as well.
Additionally, the state-of-art bone plates are of static nature, thereby requiring use of auxiliary elements such as external fixators, especially where a bone shortening or bone extension is necessary. This procedure requires a further medical personnel or a second fixation implant, hence causing redundant labor loss, additional cost and needlessly, application of an additional implant to the patient, though temporarily.